pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DPD begins
Intro: You know,I never though I would join a spy facility but look at me now! Leader of the DPD and look I got my self a girl friend,her name is--- uh oh DPD alarm got to go,bye! Becoming a spy: Well,it all started in our back yard isabella entered the scene... "Hi Phineas"Isabella said as she walked in excpecting Phineas to sit there as always,but instead of that Phineas said"You know what,I'm tired of holding this in!"he jumped up,grabed Isabella,and kissed her.When he was fixing to end the kiss Isabella made it last longer.When they finished they heard a beeping noise from Perrys locket. "What the?"Phineas said still having his hands on Isabella from the kiss.Suddenly the unexpected happened."It's time"Perry said standing up puting his hat on. "Perry?Your a secret agent?You never told us why? Why?! What do you n---"Phineas was stoped in his speaking by Major Monogram. "Kids,you have been assinged to an elite spy team.Get candace with you.Your inventions have the power to the destuction of our enemies,the ROE.You will be the leader of an elite spy team called the DPD for De-Phin-Ders.Your fighting against the ROE or,Representers Of Evil,will have to be a sucess.The try state area is at alert level Alpha Red with them on the loose." Phineas,confused said"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooook?"They then fell into a hole were the OWCA base was,and lucky for Isabella,she landed on Phineas' lap,she chuckled. "Here are your spy clothes and gear."After dressed,Isabella then looked at phineas. "Oh and by the way,I love you too"she said then started kissing him. "Here's a teleport device to get you there."Another hole opened and they fell through. "Enough with the holes already!"Phineas shouted.Then isabella landed in his arms."Well maybe you can some more."He said again staring at her eyes. "So lets start"MM said. Training "Ok all of you are going to take seperate training for seperate class types."MM said opening 4 doors. "Yes sir."Phineas said,walking in the door to start his training. "Ok Phineas,first we are starting with you."MM said when phineas came down to his training center. "Okay."Phineas said. "Now first you---"MM said being cut off.Phineas heard a 2 screams and a shout. "Haha,"Phineas laughed."It's just training!"Or was it? He looked around for a weapon."Aww foot!"He said."What am I to worry aboooowwwaa uh oh" Phineas said,looking over at a giant platyborg,female surprisingly. "Ha!Your in training,perfect time to strike."She said.She had a drill on her right arm and two robotic legs with a mask over her bill,a translating headphone device,and a fedora.She turned her drill to a blaster and aimed at Phineas."Say your prayers boy."She said,she then fired the weapon.Phineas did a back flip and the ray busted his only weapon. "Ahh dangit!"He said.He kicked the wall and it surprisingly broke open.He saw another tall figure that seemed to be another platyborg,but male with lots more armor and a sharper tale cover that the origanal platyborg he had been brainwashed about.He jumped and kicked it in the back REALLY hard when he saw it had Isabella.The Platyborg didn't like it and started fighting him.Isabella took care or the female one.After that the others came. "Come on Porcelian,"The male platyborg said."these kids aren't trained and there still doing good,we need to contact Doofensmurtz."He had a rough sort of voice. "Copy that."the female one,or Porcielian said as she flew up into the sky."We'll come back you peices of---"She was interupted by a transmision.She then left and went out of sight. "Was that training?"Candace asked. "No..."Phineas said,"but at least were alive."He looked over at isabella. "Thanks to you I'm saved"She said kissing Phineas' cheek. "Heehee no problem Izzy"he said kissing her back. "Ok we have no time your no longer in training you have your own organisation now" MM said. Planing plans for upcoming planing planed plans that plah pluh well yeah they're,they're um planning;something i;i geuss um---oh never mind! "Umm,Okay?"Phineas said as he walked around thier base they had teleproted to. "This thing's going to need some LARGE increments!"Isabella said,catching up with Phineas and holding his hand.Phineas looked over to see a pile of rusted Metal pipes and some scratched up wood."Umm are you sure we should use that?"Isabella asked. "Positive,"Phineas said."it looks pretty rugged to me."He walked over and picked it up."Ok guys we know what to do! What do we do now?"Phineas asked as he held up the rusty reddish pipe."Build it!"Everyone said. ---- After it was built,they looked around and gradually got more members and workers for the facility and finaly had things all in order,even an enemy to fight. Building a school of spies. I dont remember there being any school for spies hmm*looks at script*nope nothing sorry folks nothing about a school BYE! wait was there something jack? No. Ok,um,ok bye see you next chapter,oh I better stop before I'm sued and fired! The first real battle "Ok,"Phineas said."we got some attacks coming today,man I feel so much like and adult hehe baaauhh anyway, so we gotta get a deffence up."After they got it built they waited for that battle for 2 hrs.Of course Phineas just stayed with Isabella talking about things.When the attack happened they won against the bots but the real challenge was there main enemy Heinz Doofensmurtz. "EYEEEAAAH EYEAH EYEAH EYEAH!"He laughed.He came in with a large bot,missles and everything."Whos got the big guns now HAHAHA!!!"He pulled a lever and it fired a missile that took out over 1,000 people.He also fired a chain gun that blew 500 Ibs. of blood out of 200 people.Phineas didn't like this at all,so he went up to ut and fires a pistol at it. "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"The insane doctor laughed,he then saw what he fired at.Suddenly there was an explosion.Phineas had fired at the gas tank.The robot turned to flames,Doofensmurtsz flew away in a jetpack. Isabella walked up to Phineas and kissed him, and wouldn't stop.She finaly let off after 3 minutes.Phineas gasped for breath.He kissed her back. Intelligence TBC TBC TBC!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Spys Category:Phinabella Category:Phineas Category:isabella Category:Phineas and isabella Category:Phinbella Category:Phinebella Category:Phinebella stories Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Death Category:Drama Category:PG